Overdue Private Celebration
by explicitxo
Summary: Ashley Knight and Roman Reigns never got along in the public eye, but secretly held feelings for one another deep inside. One night where Ashley wins her first WWE Women's Championship, she goes out to celebrate with friends. Little does she know that this one night would lead to her very own fantasy coming to life. REQUESTED STORY DRIVEN ONE-SHOT (MA-CONTENT)


**A/N: I do not own the WWE or anyone except for the OC.**

 **This is a requested One-shot, and I am so happy to make this story happen. I absolutely enjoyed creating it, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. This is a story driven one-shot, so it is lengthy.**

 **WARNING: MA-CONTENT - Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Grey orbs watched her carefully on the monitor, not even one inch of her curvaceous body was not being raked over by his unique shade. He couldn't help the way he felt about her even though on the outside, he acted like he hated her. Why? He really never understood why, it was the vibe that first occurred when they met. She was a sassy wild cat, and he was the dominant lion. Two clashing heads in the same jungle, the WWE.

"Since when did you ever watch the women matches?" Dean asked as he passed by Roman and took a seat on a steel chair next to him.

Roman knew he had to lie, everyone knew they were enemies even though he hated that. "Nothing else better to do man. My match is the main event, and I got here early." He said as he looked over to Dean rather quickly before staring back to the monitor.

She was beautiful in every way possible. Her skin was mocha with curly black locks to cascade down to the middle of her back. Eyes were deep chocolate, but held such a beautiful glint in it which he grew fond of whenever they argued in the halls. He loved teasing her, seeing her riled up was probably the sexiest thing ever, especially in her attire.

His grey eyes scanned her as she was having her first title match against Charlotte for the women's championship. Roman was rooting for her behind his mask for the public, he knows just how much effort she put into this company just by looking at her during training. She put her heart and soul into it, and it showed every night as she became the face of the division. Everyone loved Ashley Knight, and if you didn't love her, you were downright insane.

He watched as she got Charlotte into a submission with her thick legs that were showcased flawlessly in leather white booty shorts, her tiny feet embraced by low white Chuck Taylor's, breast hugged by a tight white leather bustier that had the middle cut out and covered with white lace to show all her sexy cleavage. She was so sexy as her skin glowed with sweat, her hair lightly clinging to it as her mouth was a gap.

"Damn she's good." Dean said as he looked on with Roman.

"Eh, she's alright." He said following his mask of disliking her making Dean chuckle.

He was right, Ashley was killing it in the ring. She was smart, conniving, and manipulative, all that is needed to be champ.

Roman watched as Charlotte had her daddy, Ric Flaire, distract the referee making him shake his head. He knew Ash was smart, she must of had something up her sleeve to counter Ric, and within a few seconds, she snapped her fingers to the ramp, and her older sister, Naomi runs down.

"She even came prepared!" Dean said as he got closer to the edge of his seat making Roman laugh.

"Of course she did." He said making Dean look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Did you just compliment her?" He asked as he looked at his brother with complete curiosity on his face.

"Listen, I may not like her but I can't discredit her for being smart. She wouldn't be on top if she wasn't." He lied even though he knew he practically was head over heels for her.

"True true." Dean said as he shrugged the compliment off making Roman relax on his seat.

Charlotte started screaming at her father to get Naomi out who was yelling at Ric with her hot mouth attitude that the two sisters shared. While Charlotte was distracted, Ash kicked her head from the back stunning her before picking her up for the rack attack making the whole arena cheer.

"She got it.." Dean said as he sat back, his hands behind his head.

Roman watched with anticipation as she dropped to her knees, something he wished he could make her do for complete other circumstances. The crowd went wild as Knight went for the cover. Her deep chocolate orbs finding Ric's as she blew him a sadistic kiss knowing she got the championship in her hands.

1...2...3

The whole arena erupted into cheers as Roman couldn't help but smile brightly as he watched his crush of 3 years celebrate around the ring with the universe behind her.

"The winner and your new WWE Women's Champion, Ashley Knight!" Lillian said as the crowd cheered loudly that it was electrifying. Every single fan was up on their feet adoring the talent they just witnessed.

"Oh my god!" She squealed as she ran a hand through her hair, her hand accepting the title from the ref.

"You did it sis!" Naomi said as she picked her sister up and swung her around making Ashley giggle.

The new champ smiled beautifully with her dazzling pearly whites as she held the title up as she climbed the turnbuckle, pointing to the crowd who were chanting "You deserve it!" They were right, she did deserve it. She always dreamed of being a WWE Women Wrestler ever since she was little, and here she was fulfilling her dreams to the max.

Tears fell down her soft delicate face as she held the title up in her glory, white confetti falling from the top of the arena.

This wasn't just a championship win, but it was the start of the Knight era. An Era all WWE fans have been rooting for since she stepped into the main roster.

"Thank you.." She said as she blew a kiss to a fan who held a sign "marry me Knight!".

As she greeted fans on her way out, all she could think about in the back of her head was if the Samoan was watching.

* * *

Ashley entered the backstage with everyone congratulating her for finally being the woman to get Charlotte off her high horse.

"You did amazing out there! I can't wait until we celebrate tonight!" Sasha Banks said as she squealed to her best friend making the beautiful new champ smile brightly. Banks decided that if Knight was to win, she had to celebrate at the nearby lounge club that was supposedly the top in the east coast. Normally Knight would of turned down such a thought, but she knew she did deserve to celebrate such a great win.

"Fine! Only because I said I would let you plan something if I was to win! Which I did." Ashley said as she looked over to the white and shining belt over her shoulder, the diamonds dazzling the room. Sasha clapped her hands as she jumped up and down.

"I will go and invite everyone! See you soon." The magenta haired wrestler said before giving Ash a quick hug, and dismissing herself.

"Oh wow, new champ? Wasn't expecting you to be the one." Roman said making Ashley groan as she rolled her orbs but this time spitefully at the Samoan. His voice sending her body into chills, but he didn't need to know that.

"Do you really have to continue to be a dick?" She said as she readjusted her title over her shoulder. Her eyes looking deep into the grey eyes that she found herself daydreaming in half the time when they argued. She hated that she felt this way about him, but whenever they argued, it just sent her body ablaze and she just couldn't deny the fire that erupts inside her. He was just an addiction to her, and it became to the point where she looked forward to their encounter everyday.

"No, not really. But I choose to be. I would say congrats, but you know. That would consider me being nice to you doll face." He said making Ashley ball her fists up. This man really knew how to push her buttons, and she despised the fact that he had this power over her. Normally she would be a fighter, but with him she just sort of loved it when he got aggressive with her.

Roman knew he hit a nerve because he could read her body language like no other. The way her chest would heave, and her plump lips would pout, signaled she was getting annoyed. He just couldn't get his eyes off her frame, her body is a wonder. Curves in all the right places, perky boobs, juicy bottom, and to pair up her killer body, a sexy mouth that she uses to chew him out with words.

"Whatever ass hole. Your just lucky your part of my family because my sister decided to marry one of your kind." She said as she shot eyes of venom his way before flipping her curly hair out of her face that was cascading over her shoulder. Even though every fiber of her being fell in a trance for his attractive Adonis look, she knew she couldn't let him find that out.

She walked away as she put more emphasis on her round bottom, making her hips sway side to side hoping he was watching, which he was.

Roman eyed her apple bottom in those shorts and let out a growl under his breath. "Damn she is so fine." He said before licking his lips. He would be lying if he hasn't day dreamed about confessing his feelings, but he knew this was only a dream. There was no way she could of felt the same way, but for the mean time, he was having fun pushing her to her limits.

* * *

Ashley closed the door in her locker room as she let out a heavy sigh. Her mind clouded of Roman as she remembered every structure to his being. He was so dreamy even when they were verbally fighting. She wished she could just stop the feelings she developed overtime, but she knew that was impossible. He has been her crush since she met him at her sister's wedding. When they first encountered there was no denying there was a hard physical attraction, but for some strange reason she ended up sharing this hate relationship with him, and to this day it still goes on. Her words was his venom, and his remarks were her nuisance, but for some odd reason she was so emotionally invested in him for reasons she couldn't even understand.

"I need to get ready." She said to herself as she looked at the time. Her mind still fogged by the Samoan as she started to gather her things for a well deserved shower.

* * *

Ashley walked into the club in her red wine colored body con dress that stopped dangerously close to her upper thigh, and showed off an average amount of cleavage. Her curly black hair was out as it cascaded down her naked shoulders. Her dark chocolate orbs scanned the lounge that was filled with her closest of friends. As soon as her eyes landed on her magenta haired best friend, she made a b-line toward her, her five inch nude pumps clacking against the black marble floors.

"Okay, I won't lie. This club looks pretty freaking amazing." Ash said to Sasha who squealed as she saw her.

"Oh my gosh! You look so amazing! And of course I had to make sure I got the best for my boo thang! But look at you! Girl, do a spin for me." Sasha said as she admired her best friend's attire, she looked sexy and yet had this sinister vibe to her that was just enthralling.

Ashley blushed as Sasha whistled as she spun around. The beat to the music that the DJ was playing causing her hips to sway to the beat. The neon lights flashing in the perfect combination to each sound.

"Congratulations girl! I won't lie seeing you use my move to win was honestly an honor in its own!" Nikki Bella said over the loud music to her prodigy, Ashley Knight. Nicole trained Ashley from the minute she stepped foot in NXT, she knew that her days were being numbered in the business, and she needed someone to pass the torch onto. As soon as she laid eyes on Ashley, she knew she saw the exact spark that a Bella has, and immediately took her under her wing.

"Aw! Thank you for everything Nikki. Honestly I would not have been able to do it without you!" She said back before pulling her role model into a tight embrace.

"This is so cute! Stop it before I cry off my mascara!" Sasha said playfully as she fake wiped a tear making the group of women wrestlers laugh aloud.

"So hun, is Mister Samoan coming tonight to shower his annoyance to you?" Nicole asked as she looked at Knight roll her orbs at the mention of that man. It was obvious that Ashley felt something for Roman, but she was not going to say anything. It was cute to see them bickering back and forth especially when it was in public because everyone in the roster knew they had feelings for each other, they were just to hard headed to admit it.

"I sure hope not!" Ashley said as she took a glass of champagne from the waiter who was walking by. She obviously was lying, a part of her prayed that he would waltz in through those large glass doors in his tight fitted shirt and hair neatly pushed back.

Sasha shook her head as she giggled. "Yeah whatever you say." She said making Ashley roll her eyes once again. Her best friend would always pester her with sayings that Roman liked her, but that was impossible. They were like two negatives, they canceled each other out.

"Anyways, I am going to leave you two alone for a little. I need to find my sister!" Ashley said before quickly dismissing herself from the group. She walked through the crowd of her friends who all cheered when she walked by, her face lighting up as she couldn't help but bask in her glory as champ.

After darting past various members of the roster, she finally landed on her sister, Naomi, seated on a lounge chair alongside her husband Jimmy. "Hey champ!" Naomi said as she got up, and engulfed her sibling in her arms.

"Girl, you are going to rub off my makeup!" Ashley complained as she tried her best to keep her face away from her sister's dress.

"Its okay! The love is a perfect reason to screw it up tonight! Gosh I am so proud of you!" She squealed as she clapped her hands together adorably.

"Yeah, you did great out there." Jimmy said as he got up, and gave her a sweet embrace as well.

"Don't go complimenting her too much before her ego shoots through the ceiling of this lounge." A deep baritone voice said from behind Ashley making goosebumps rise on her skin, her heart rate increasing. She turned around, and there he was, the man she despised to the public eye but adored on the inside.

"Who invited dick head?" Ashley said as she crossed her arms over her chest causing her voluptuous breast to squeeze together, his grey eyes raking over her frame before going up to her angelic face.

"Damn, that was harsh. I was hoping you would be happy to see me." Roman said sarcastically as he could see he was pushing her buttons, the way her juicy lips pouted, and eyes glossed was a signal she was annoyed.

"Alright you two. Please play well for a change. Jimmy and I are going to go find Jey before he goes, and drinks the whole bar out." Naomi said as she knew for a fact her sister was head over heels for Roman.

Ashley nodded she watched her brother-in-law and sister walk away, leaving the pairing alone in the lounging area.

"So looks like it is just us two huh Ash?" Roman said as he took a seat on the black leather lounge chair with his drink at hand. She saw his eyes linger over her body before resting them gently on her eyes, her mind clouded by his grey orbs.

"Sadly." She lied even though deep inside she was thrilled to be alone with him. Even if they bickered back and forth, just to have him around was enough for her to grasp onto his presence.

"So I know I don't usual shower you with compliments, but I won't lie. You look pretty damn nice tonight." He said before taking a sip of his Jack Daniel. His eyes raking over her thick legs that were exposed in her skin tight dress that clung onto her curvaceous frame.

Ashley was so caught off guard by his compliment that she snapped her head to him. Both their eyes locking as she could feel the physical attraction beaming off one another. "What? Did that Jack Daniel get a little too much to your head?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow, her smile she couldn't help but show.

Roman chuckled as he flashed a toothy smile, his hand swishing the substance in the glass as he stirred it around before setting it on the glass table in front of them. "No, not at all. I can see by that smile on your face that you are liking my compliments though." He said as he looked over to her, his body relaxing on the sofa as he placed an arm to rest on the back of it.

Ash couldn't help, but blush as she looked down to her feet, and then back up to him. This was a complete different side of Roman she has never met before, and honestly she was enthralled by it. Yes, she did love their love hate relationship, but to actually have him be sweet to her had her heart pounding.

"Well, yes it is nice to be complimented by a man like you once in a while." She slipped before realizing what she said.

"Woah, a man like me?" He asked as he scooted in more to her side, but still left a comfortable gap between them, his thigh gently grazing hers. Roman watched her body language melt down from tense to relaxed, her chocolate brown orbs looking to his. She was so beautiful that often times he felt like he had to defy every fiber to his being to continue to keep up their love hate friendship. Often times, he just wanted to steal her away from the public eye just to pin her up against closed doors, and show her just how much she meant to him, but he knew that was a mere fantasy he played out in his head.

"Yeah… you are not like the average guy Roman, and don't act like you don't know that. You have so many females all about you. You could literally pick up anyone you want." She said as she couldn't help but smile sadly at the idea of him having someone in his life. Her eyes went down to her hands as she licked her lips before bringing them back up to him.

"Yeah, but I don't want any woman.." He said as he looked out to the sea of people in front of them. "Honestly whenever I see myself being with someone, I envisioned a woman with independence, attitude that can shut me up any day, poise, and above all a subtle sex appeal that everyone can pick up on." He said as before looking back to her. All the description he just spilled embodied Ashley.

From the minute he laid eyes on her at Jimmy's wedding, he felt like he met the one. She was confident to the point that her presence was known without being said. Independent in every sense of the matter. She was in fact the most sexiest woman he has ever seen. From the way she spoke and carried herself, he was enthralled by her. The plus to everything was she had the appearance to kill. Thick legs, small waist, plump bottom, voluptuous breast, juicy lips, dewy eyes, sultry voice, and a dazzling smile, she is a masterpiece.

Ashley didn't know how to react to Roman. She never heard him speak like this to her, and it was so intriguing that she was lost for words. "Well… I hope you find that person someday.." She said as she swallowed hard, and looked away. She hated that he didn't know how she felt. She just wanted to burst out and scream 'I love you.. I always have', but she knows that was probably never going to happen. She was all about Roman since she met him. Sometimes she found herself daydreaming about him when he wasn't around, or even remembering all their little arguments that would often end in her getting so mad, he would laugh or mimic her actions. It was the littlest of things he did that triggered her feelings, and ever since three years ago when she first laid eyes on him, he was all she thought of. "I'm sorry.." She said as she got up, unable to continuing on having a conversation with him where he describes the one he wished to be with.

As she got up, his hand instantly stopped her. She looked to her hand to see it being enveloped by his larger ones, her eyes following up to his.

"Wait.." He said as he got up, and towered over her tiny frame. She exhaled hard before looking up to him, her heart pumping rapidly as he held her hand.

"Yeah?" She asked as she looked deep into his eyes. Something was different though, he had this softness to his orbs, a gentleness she has never witnessed before.

"This might be probably the most bizarre thing I am ever going to do in my life, but I refuse to at least try once…." He said making Ashley raise a brow.

"What do you-" She was cut off as his lips crashed on her softly, her body froze as she realized what was happening. She felt her body light up as an electricity flowed through the kiss, herself relaxing into it as she closed her eyes, and placed her hands around his neck.

Roman wrapped his hands around his waist as he pulled her closely, his world spinning as he tasted her oral flavor for the first time. She was divine, and so delectable, he was in heaven.

Ashley moaned into the kiss as she felt herself give into it. Her body being embraced by his arms as the sounds of the music seemed to come to a halt as it was just Roman and her on the earth for this very moment.

The Samoan pulled away breathless as he eased his forehead against hers, both their eyes looking deep into one another. "I guess that was worth it." He said as he cracked an adorable smile making Ashley bite her lips before breaking into a smile herself.

"It really was.." She said as she giggled softly. She felt like she was in a dream, this was the man she has been invested about for the last three years, and finally, something has happened. She couldn't believe it that a part of her wanted to burst out in tears of happiness.

"Honestly.. I would love to stay here and celebrate with everyone else, but I am dying to have some one on one with you… this time without us fighting over who is better in the ring.." He said making her blush as she looked down to his chest, her hands rubbing it softly.

"I think I would like that." She said as she looked up to him, his smile brightening before kissing her lips gently. This one eventful kiss he decided to do in one of the most bizarre ways, ended up being the answer. Just by the way she responded, he knew she felt something toward him.

"Lead the way champ." He said as he let go of her, her hands embracing his as she giggled and walked down the steps of the area they were in.

Both of them exiting the lounge hand in hand as they felt like they were in their own fantasy, and nothing will ever be able to break them.

* * *

"So is this kind of crazy how I never thought I would be entering a hotel suite with you… scandalous." She joked making Roman chuckle as he opened up his hotel suite, and held the door out for her.

Ashley took in her surrounding before turning around to see the Samoan grabbing two glasses of wine for the two of them. She smiled sweetly before taking a seat on the nearby sofa in the room.

"Well I guess life has a strange way of working things out." He said as he offered her a glass that she accepted, her plump lips taking in the dark red substance.

"You are really right about that.." Ash said before placing her glass on the nearby table as he took a seat next to her.

"God your so beautiful.." He blurted out as he couldn't help but admire her. Ash blushed uncontrollably as she bit her lips, the remnants of the wine hitting her taste buds. "You have no freaking idea how long I had eyes on you.." He said making her look up to him, her heart throbbing in her chest. Just to know she was not the only one feeling this way was enough for her eyes to flood.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief, her eyes softening on his.

"Baby girl… from the minute I saw you at Jimmy's wedding, I went up to him and asked him who you were. Then after I found out you were Naomi's sister, I literally told him 'she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.' Which resulting in him smacking me over the head." He said making Ashley burst out laughing as she placed a hand on his upper thigh, her laugh being music to his ears.

"I am just glad I was not the only one… I swore when I saw you, I literally thought I saw a god in front of me. Like I knew how you looked on TV, but in person… it was a whole other level." She said making his lopsided smile form as he pulled her in gently into his embrace.

"So does that mean we both were obsessed with each other since day one?" He asked as his hands ran down her side, conforming to her hourglass frame.

"Maybe..." She said as she looked deep into his eyes, herself getting lost in them.

Roman couldn't help himself anymore. She was so sexy, so stunning, so perfect. "Come here." He said as he patted his lap making Ashley bite her lips sexually as she crawled her frame over to his lap, both her legs falling to his sides, his hands on her waist.

Instantly, their lips found each other, both of them being lost in each other for something they both yearned for, one another. Roman groaned into the kiss as he felt Ashley grinding against his crotch, his hard on pulsing in his pants.

She moaned as she felt his hands palm her round bottom hard making her panties pool heavily. She wrapped her hands around his neck before loosening his black tresses. His hands finding the back of her dress's zipper. He broke the kiss as he trailed down her neck, her moans soon flowing out her mouth as he hit a sweet spot.

"Mmm, Roman.." She mewled out as she tangled her fingers into his hair, his lips licking, sucking, and biting her sweet spot. Her skin catching goosebumps as she felt herself wanting him more and more.

He licked down her neck to her collarbone before pulling the now loosened dress down, her black lace bra cupping her breast now visible. He let out a whistled as he grabbed them both in his hand. "Shit… your fucking perfect." He said making her gasp at his deep husky voice, her skin gleaming with lust and love for this man.

Roman got up swiftly with her in his arms, her thick tone legs wrapped around his midsection as he walked over to the large window. He pinned her body up against the see through glass making her skin catch chills from the cold contact.

Roman's large hands gently tugged the dress down her frame, his fingers trailing along her skin as she was left in just her black lace set. Ashley has never felt so alive before, her body was excited in every sense of the matter, and she could not wait to see what was to happen next.

"I need you to follow my orders.." He said huskily as his now darkened eyes looked deep in hers, his hands cupping her plump bottom.

She nodded as she swallowed hard. So much was running through her mind, she just needed him.

"Take off my shirt." He demanded as she licked her lips over. She was more than eager to do so as her petite hands fondled with the buttons on his black dress shirt, her mind envisioning his chiseled body already.

She tugged off the thin material from his body, exposing his tone structure and detailed iconic tattoo. She whimpered at the sight of him. Yes, she has seen him shirtless before, but seeing him in this situation was a whole other experience. "Wow…." She let out softly as her soft hands ran over his pecks, her fingers tracing the tattoo.

"Mmmm like what you see baby girl?" He asked as he held her up with his strength, her eyes glued to his body before meeting his.

"Maybe just a little.." She said innocently making him growl. She was so sexy that it had him rock hard. There was no denying his feelings for her, and to see her so exposed physically was enthralling to his imagination. The things he can do to her.

"Now listen here baby girl.. I am going to rip this sexy little lace you got on over here.." He said as he eloped his index finger through the waistband of her panty, her heart pounding as she couldn't help but nod. Without one slight hesitation, he pulled the lace apart causing it to snap against her skin.

"Roman..." She moaned at his strength, his veins printing more on his arms. Her mind was officially in a fog, nothing was making sense unless it was him and her. She was invested into him in ways she couldn't even comprehend.

"Hold tight..." He said as he got down to his knees, her thick legs being hooked over his shoulder as she was now up in the air, his head in between her legs. She wrapped her legs tightly around him for dear life as she felt herself drip from her hole, the whole idea of her being in this position turned her on so much.

"I am going to eat your sweet little pussy out…. I wanna hear it all… I been dreaming countless nights to taste this.." He said as he licked the slit lightly making him growl as she gasped aloud. "Everyone who can see this window will know who you belong to.. who this body is only meant for.." He said as he kissed the sides of her inner thigh. She swallowed as she looked down, his eyes locked on hers. Everyone who had access to see their window could see exactly what was going on, and to know they could be entertainment to others was just so erotic, she felt like she was going to cum already.

Before she could take in another breath, he darted his skilled tongue deep into her hole making her throw her head back, a thud coming from the contact of her head and the window. "Mmm… don't stop.." She said as she knotted her hands in his hair.

Roman growled hungrily as he got her words of encouragement. He tongue fucked her tight hole quickly before finding his attention to her swollen clit. He let his tongue dance around it making her whimper.

"Please… please… I can't….." She said breathlessly as she looked down to him, a devilish smirk forming on his handsome face.

"Please what baby girl?" He asked as he licked over her slit twice, her body shuttering.

"Lick my clit…. Make me cum over and over again..." She pleaded as she bit down on her lips hard, her nipples poking through her bra.

"My pleasure..." He said shortly before inserting her clit delicately in his mouth, sucking on it while his tongue speedily lapped at it.

"Fuck! Oh yes! Mmm… just like that… shit!" She screamed as she felt like she was going insane. His tongue was phenomenal, and she knew she was close. Her body started to shake as he continued to relentlessly lap at her sensitive nub, her legs shaking around him.

"Look down to me.. eyes locked on me…." He ordered before going back to attack her clitoris. Ashley pried her eyes open as a tear of pleasure escaped her orbs, her mouth opened as she let out a moan so loud she felt like the world around her stopped. Seeing herself getting feasted on was about to send her over the edge. "Cum for me… let me taste the flavor I been deprived of for so long.." He said in a deep voice before sucking, licking, and lapping at her quivering clit.

"Roman! Oh! Yes! Mmmmmm!" She cried out as she looked down to him with her eyes slightly opened, her skin glistening, and her cum oozing out from her.

Roman swallowed every last drop, leaving none to waste. This was the woman he desired, and to see her become undone in his arms was just heavenly. "You taste so fucking good." He said before kissing her worn out clit once more. He pulled away from her soaked mound before placing Ash on her wobbly legs.

She felt like she was on the verge of collapsing, but his hands instantly wrapped around her waist, keeping her in place. He latched his lips on hers, making her taste herself as she melted in his arms.

"You don't understand how many times I dreamed about making you cum.." He said as he looked down at her. Ashley blushed before pecking his lips once more.

"I hope you dreamed about fucking me too…" She said with a wink before resting her hands on his bulge making him groan aloud, his eyes dilated to a deeper shade she has never witnessed before. She was already weak in the knees, but when she was with him, somehow she felt energy to go on.

Roman quickly unclasped her bra, and kneaded her breast before continuing to kiss her plump lips. "Turn around… I want your juicy ass against my dick, face pressed up on the glass.." He said before kissing her lips. "Now." He ordered making her whimper before turning around. Her eyes looking out at the lights of local hotels, and even some people walking by below them, the thought of them seeing her like this making her wet again.

Roman slapped her butt hard making it jiggle as she bent over. He quickly unbuckled his pants, and pulled down his briefs behind her, her mind wondering just how big he was.

He stroked his cock behind her as he admired his view. The way she was set up in front of him was so sexy, soaked pussy out for him to toy with, round bottom staring back at him with his hand mark lightly on it, and her hourglass frame bent completely over. His eyes raked at her rib cage tattoo as he admired the ink, he always found that piece so sexy to him. Normally tattoos on females turned him off, but anything on her was a masterpiece.

Ashley was waiting in anticipation until she felt his tip touch her entrance, her body jumping at the contact. "What do you want me to do with my pussy?" He asked as he teased her entrance.

She was lost for words as she tried to fathom something. "I… I want you to fuck it.." She whimpered as she heard him growl deeply, much more huskier than before.

"Good…. Cause I am going to show anyone who passes by just how much you mean to me… just how long I been waiting to make you mine.." He said before strongly gripping her waist.

He lined himself up before pushing into her walls, his dick being swallowed by her tightness.

"Oh fuck…" She moaned as she felt him push deeper and deeper into her, his size surprising her. He had to be at least nine inches long and about two inches thick, she could feel him in her stomach.

"Shit…..." He moaned as he watched his cock bottom out inside of her. He waited for her to get adjusted before stroking into her long and hard, sounds of skin slapping soon filling the room along with her loud moans.

"Mmmm yes!" She cried as she clenched her fist into a ball. Her body was already shaking, she was in complete ecstasy, his cock doing wonders.

"You like it when I fuck your tight little pussy?" He asked as he started to become more aggressive with his strokes, her bottom jiggling with every pump.

"Mmm… I love it..." She moaned as she looked back to him, his face looking so defined as his black tresses fell over it.

Roman couldn't believe his reality. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect him to be with her. All this time he believed it was impossible for her to even like him, but here he was. Balls deep in the woman he loved for so long, showing her just how much he craved for her since day one.

Ashley's body started to bounce toward the glass as he picked up the pace. His tip being left in before slamming into her hole fully, her moans increasing with a cry.

"Yes! Oh fuck!" She screamed as his thrust became more sporadic. He started to drill relentlessly in her as her walls tightened around his large girth, her back arching as he pounded into her.

"Fuck….. Roman I am close..." She screamed as his fingers found its way in between her, fondling with her clit making her scream.

"Cum for me…. Let me hear you moan baby.." He said through clenched teeth, his dick continuing to bottom out in her.

"Roman! Ah!" She cried out as she felt the most earth shattering orgasm rip through her body in currents, her body shaking as she came all over his dick, the wet sounds flooding the room as he continued to slam into her as she rode it out.

"Shit…. Ashley..." He growled as he pumped into her roughly once more before shooting his load deep into her, her walls milking him out. Everyone outside witnessing the sex scene, and neither one of them caring.

Roman exhaled hard as his balls emptied out, his breath hitting the back of her shoulder as he leaned against her body.

Ashley has never felt so worn out before yet alive at the same time. He pulled out of her before walking over to the bed, and taking a seat at the edge of hit.

The dark haired beauty turned around, and walked over to the man she loved. He patted his lap signaling her to sit on him, which she did.

"What did I ever do to be blessed with you?" He said as she straddled his lap, her petite frame fitting perfectly in his, her curly hair sticking to his skin.

She leaned her head against his chest, his heart beat pounding as she listened to it. He kissed the top of her forehead as she felt herself slip a tear of happiness. Finally, after three years of waiting, he was hers. She felt like she was in a dream, and she never wanted to wake up.

"I love you..." He said causing her to look up to him, her eyes flooded with tears.

"I love you…." She whispered as he wiped her tears, and kissed her lips.

The two of them smiling into the kiss before looking each other deep in the eyes. Ashley couldn't believe what she heard as she just wanted to hear it over and over again.

"Say it again..." She said adorably making him chuckle.

"I love you… I love you …. I love you Ashley Knight.." He said in between kisses as he settled his body to lay on the bed with her on top.

Ashley giggled as she bit her lip. "I love you Roman Reigns…" She said making his heart flutter as he brushed his thumb over his swollen lips. He has never felt this way before, no woman could touch base to the way this woman pulled on his heart strings.

Roman wrapped his arms around her as he continued to search his woman's mouth before rolling deep in the sheets with her. Before they knew it, they found themselves entering into round two of sex, but their first round of making love.

* * *

"Did anyone see where Ashley is? She was suppose to present a speech?" Sasha said as she searched the whole club.

"Wait, as a matter of fact. Where is Roman?" Jimmy said making Sasha smile to herself.

"Nevermind… everyone carry on." She said before grabbing her phone and quickly texting her best friend.

 _Sasha: So I guess you ended up having your own personal celebration? I better get all the details!_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I absolutely loved making it. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review so I can read your opinions. If you want a one-shot, please PM me. XOXO**


End file.
